J'ai rêvé de vous
by JessSwann
Summary: Post AWE. Une nuit Elizabeth fait un rêve Ecrit pour la communauté des 30 Baisers: Thème 13 : Liens


**Disclaimer: Jack & Liz sont à Disney *mode désespérée* ?**

_**Coucou voici un nouvel OS écrit pour le défi des 30 baisers, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira . Bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Note : le dialogue et la scène en italique sont issus du film Dead Man Chest et donc pas à moi, je les ai repris pour l'histoire**_

**J'ai rêvé de vous…**

_« Il faut abandonner le navire…._

_- Jack ! C'est le Pearl !_

_- Ce n'est qu'un tas de bois…_

_- Il a raison… déclara-t-elle _

_- Abandonner le navire ou abandonner l'espoir ! Aux chaloupes »_

_Tandis que les hommes se précipitaient vers les barques, Jack se détourna et inspira un grand coup. Seul elle, ne bougea pas… Elle regarda sans les voir les hommes se précipiter vers les chaloupes et se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps ce qui était en train de se passer. Elle prit sa décision en une seconde. _

_Elle s'approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur le dos du pirate_

_« Je suis fière de vous Jack… »_

_Les épaules de l'homme tressaillirent et il se retourna lentement _

_« Nous ne sommes pas encore sauvés… »_

_Son cœur fit une embardée et elle sourit avec tendresse et un peu de tristesse. Le moment était venu. _

_« Vous êtes revenus. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez un homme bien » _

_Elle n'eut pas besoin de feindre l'émotion en s'approchant de lui. Jack ne bougea pas, les yeux rivés aux siens. En une seconde elle y lut la surprise, une pointe de joie aussi … Elle ne pouvait pas reculer. _

_Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes et leurs bouches se rejoignirent pour un long baiser. Elle y mit tout son cœur, la rage qu'il lui inspirait. Son désir aussi. Lentement elle le poussa vers le grand mat. Sous ses lèvres, Jack s'abandonnait. Elle sentit sa langue jouer avec la sienne et sa main descendit le long du bras de Jack. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le métal froid des fers. Elle les referma sur la main de Jack et s'effaça dans une ultime caresse. _

_Clic. _

_Leurs bouches se séparèrent et elle le fixa, incapable de détacher ses yeux des siens. Plus rien n'existait. Sauf Jack et ce baiser de mort qu'elle venait de lui donner. Le pirate sourit lentement et elle sentit le désir lui tordre les reins. Elle le voulait encore… Encore un baiser un seul avant de… Elle frôla sa bouche. Le sourire de Jack s'agrandit et il ne bougea pas. Elle sentait son regard lourd de désir sur elle. A regrets, elle déserta ses lèvres, renonçant à un baiser qu'elle n'aurait pu se justifier à elle-même_

_« C'est vous qu'il veut… Pas le bateau, ni nous… C'est le seul moyen » souffla-t-elle d'une voix hachée par le désir. _

_Jack plongea ses prunelles sombres dans les siennes et elle se sentit flancher. Elle le voulait, elle le désirait plus qu'aucun homme tout en sachant que s'était impossible. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent et Jack sourit_

_« Pirate… » murmura-t-il avec une pointe d'admiration. _

_Le mot la gifla presque. Dans le regard de l'homme qu'elle venait de condamner à mort elle ne lisait que le reflet de son propre désir… Pourtant elle devait partir… Elle tourna le dos à regrets et…_

()()

Elizabeth Turner se réveilla en sursaut. Dans la pénombre de la petite maison dans laquelle elle s'était installée quelques mois plus tôt , la jeune femme mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Troublée, elle alluma la bougie qui se trouvait près de son lit d'une main tremblante. La lueur vacillante la rassura un peu et elle passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Son regard se posa sur le miroir qu'elle avait installé quelques jours plus tôt et elle détourna les yeux de son reflet. Une meurtrière. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Dans son coffre, le cœur de Will accéléra, comme un écho à ses propres pensées. Perdue, Elizabeth se leva. Elle ne se rendormirait pas. Pas après ça. Pas avec ce remord qui la poursuivait.

()()

La journée était bien avancée et Elizabeth avait oublié ses tourments nocturnes. Un panier à la main dans le projet de ramasser des champignons elle se dirigeait vers sa porte lorsqu'un coup l'ébranla. La jeune femme l'ouvrit et une exclamation lui échappa en découvrant son invité

« Jack ?

- Je préfère Capitaine… »

Elizabeth sourit et poursuivit avec étourderie

« J'ai rêvé de vous la nuit dernière »

Le regard de Jack se fit intense et il sourit

« Vraiment ? »

Gênée, Elizabeth baissa les yeux…

« Oui .. De vous et du jour où…

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés ? Je vous ai sauvé la vie ce jour là Lizzie …

- Vous m'avez prise en otage. » Corrigea la jeune femme.

Jack balaya l'argument d'un geste négligent et la regarda

« De quel jour avez-vous rêvé Lizzie ? »

Elle s'empourpra

« Ça n'a pas d'importance.. C'est juste .. Que je rêve de vous et vous débarquez ici.. C'est .. Un drôle de hasard…

- Ou un signe du destin » lui renvoya Jack en entrant dans la demeure.

Elizabeth ne réagit pas et il s'assit familièrement

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu . De quel jour avez-vous rêvé ?

- Que faites vous ici ? » Rétorqua Elizabeth avec une pointe d'hostilité

Jack la regarda avec ironie

« Serait il interdit de rendre visite à une vieille amie ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amis Jack. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Ça fait des mois que nous ne sommes vus. En fait je pensais ne jamais vous revoir

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais Lizzie .. Et il semble que nos chemins s'entêtent à se croiser. »

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Jack la fixa

« Et que sommes nous selon vous ?

- Quoi ?

- Nous ne sommes pas amis… Alors que sommes nous ? » la défia-t-il.

Elizabeth baissa les yeux sans répondre , troublée au souvenir de son rêve et Jack soupira lourdement

« Auriez vous quelque chose à boire pour un voyageur égaré Mademoiselle Swann ? »

La jeune femme sourit et ne se donna pas la peine de le reprendre.

« Mieux que ça … J'ai même du rhum ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un placard.

Jack la suivit du regard

« Combien de bouteilles ?

- Autant qu'il en faudra, répondit étourdiment Elizabeth. La maison que j'occupe devait servir de cache à des contrebandiers.

- Une maison remplie de rhum ! » S'exclama joyeusement Jack

Elizabeth sortit une bouteille et la lui tendit

« Vous ne m'accompagnez pas Lizzie ? » murmura Jack d'un ton tentateur.

Elle hésita.

« En souvenir du bon vieux temps… De cette nuit sur l'île…

- Celle où j'ai brûlé tout le rhum ? » Pouffa Elizabeth

Jack se rembrunit

« Oui celle la… »

La jeune femme sourit.

« Après tout … pourquoi pas » murmura-t-elle en s'emparant d'une bouteille

_**Trois heures plus tard**_

« Jack Sparrow ne vous a-t-on jamais dit qu'un mensonge devait être crédible pour être cru ? » s'esclaffa Elizabeth

Le pirate lissa sa moustache

« Pas du tout ma colombe au contraire…

- Au contraire ?

- Les femmes cherchent à être séduites…La plupart d'entre elles se moquent de la vérité » pavoisa Jack en glissant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme

Elizabeth se dégagea

« Jack… Je n'ai pas encore assez bu » se moqua-t-elle.

Le pirate se leva et se dirigea vers le placard d'un pas chancelant. Là, il sortit deux bouteilles et en posa une devant elle

« Ça ne suffira pas… » répondit Elizabeth d'une voix joueuse.

Jack la regarda et elle éclata de rire.

« Oh Jack… Ça fait si longtemps que je ne me suis pas autant amusée , avoua-t-elle spontanément.

- Et la soirée n'est pas finie ! » répondit joyeusement Jack en tendant son rhum vers elle

Leurs bouteilles s'entrechoquèrent joyeusement et Elizabeth but une longue gorgée.

Jack sourit

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit …

- Quoi ? Demanda Elizabeth

- Votre rêve… »

La jeune femme se troubla et Jack s'approcha d'elle

« Allons … répondez moi.. »

Elizabeth prit une longue gorgée

« J'ai rêvé du jour où… où .. Je vous ai .. Laissé

- Par laissé vous voulez dire tué ? »

Elizabeth rougit et Jack se pencha sur elle

« De l'honnête piraterie trésor… »

Surprise, Elizabeth le fixa

« Vous ne m'en voulez pas ? »

Jack prit l'air songeur et but à nouveau

« Non, finit il par répondre. Vous savez être très persuasive quand vous le voulez.. »

Elizabeth rougit

« Jack…Vous savez … je le pensais vraiment… murmura-t-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée

- Quoi donc trésor ?

- Que vous êtes un homme bien. Souffla-t-elle. Je l'ai toujours pensé. »

Leurs regards se nouèrent et Jack posa sa bouteille de rhum

« Dans ce cas .. Il me semble que le moment est venu de me … récompenser… » murmura-t-il en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth accéléra. Dans les yeux de Jack il y avait le même désir que dans son souvenir.

« Jack .. Je ne peux pas…

- Mais vous en rêvez… répondit il d'une voix rauque. Soyez égoïste Lizzie… Encore une fois… »

Elizabeth se troubla. Il avait raison… Elle avait été égoïste.. Elle l'avait sacrifié parce qu'elle voulait vivre .. Elle l'avait embrassé parce que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé d'assouvir son désir sans avoir à se justifier à ses propres yeux… La main de Jack glissa vers sa nuque et il approcha son visage du sien

« Je suis fier de vous Lizzie » souffla-t-il.

La jeune femme sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes et son corps s'enflamma. Le baiser se prolongea, passionné et Jack finit par s'écarter.

« Pas de chaînes , pas de liens. Pas cette fois… » murmura-t-il avant de reprendre sa bouche.

Elizabeth se sentit mollir entre ses bras et s'écarta

« Je… vais … je n'ai plus d'air…

- Pas tout de suite » répondit Jack en la soulevant dans ses bras.

Le cœur affolé, Elizabeth le laissa la porter jusqu'à son lit. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau et elle se laissa emporter. Comme dans son rêve, comme la première fois, plus rien ne comptait…Sauf qu'à présent il n'y avait plus de Kraken aux aguets. Ni de mat où glisser des chaînes.

Les mains de Jack déchirèrent son corsage et elle gémit en le débarrassant de sa chemise. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent à nouveau et elle sentit le désir monter dans ses reins. Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait tellement. Plus que tout. Plus que la première fois.

« J'ai très envie de savoir ce que ça fait » murmura Jack à son oreille

Elizabeth rit doucement et elle le fixa. Son rire mourut dans sa gorge. Dans les yeux de Jack il y avait un désir implacable. Elle frissonna et l'attira à elle

« Moi aussi… » souffla-t-elle

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa comme elle avait rêvé de le faire encore la première fois. Les mains de Jack remontèrent le long de ses cuisses et elle gémit. L'instant d'après ses doigts défaisaient la ceinture du pirate, dévoilant son corps.

« Lizzie… » murmura Jack alors qu'elle embrassait son torse , éperdue de désir.

_**Plus tard dans la nuit**_

Jack leva doucement le bras qui enserrait Elizabeth et sourit en la voyant grogner avant de se rendormir. Sans la quitter des yeux, le pirate glissa sa main dans l'oreiller qui soutenait la tête de la jeune femme. Ses doigts palpèrent la poupée qu'il y avait glissée quelques jours plus tôt et son sourire s'élargit. Il avait toujours su que les charmes vaudou fonctionnaient…

Il regarda la poupée de rêve qu'il avait cachée une semaine plus tôt sous l'oreiller d'Elizabeth et l'embrassa en souriant. Grâce à elle, Elizabeth s'était souvenue du désir qu'elle avait de lui et il avait pu assouvir le sien pour elle. Jack se leva sans bruit et glissa la poupée dans sa poche. Ensuite , il remit ses vêtements uns à uns. Une fois habillé, il se tourna vers la forme endormie.

« Toi et moi Lizzie… murmura-t-il. Nous sommes liés… Je reviendrais toujours vers toi mais je ne resterais jamais… »

Un gémissement lui répondit et le cœur de Jack s'arrêta net à la pensée qu'elle puisse se réveiller. La respiration d'Elizabeth reprit, régulière, et il sourit. Sa main fouilla dans sa poche et il en sortit une fiole remplie d'une eau d'un vert brillant qu'il posa sur le chevet.

« Pour toi Lizzie .. » murmura-t-il à nouveau.

Jack l'embrassa légèrement sur la tempe et rabattit le drap sur le corps encore chaud de leurs ébats de la jeune femme. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il sortit.

_**Le lendemain **_

Elizabeth s'étira, un sourire aux lèvres et sa main chercha son compagnon. Sous ses doigts, le lit était froid. Bien réveillée cette fois, Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux. La pièce était vide. Seul le désordre témoignait de la nuit écoulée. Le désordre et une petite fiole sur son chevet. Elizabeth la prit et observa le liquide d'un vert irréel qu'elle contenait.

« Oh Jack… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre. Jack avait trouvé la Fontaine. Jack l'avait trouvée elle. Elizabeth défit la fiole et en avala le contenu. Son corps frissonna et pendant une seconde elle se vit dans une autre maison, une autre tenue, un autre temps. Elle vit Jack à sa porte et le coffre du cœur de Will. Immortels. Tout les trois. Elizabeth s'enroula dans le drap et avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre.

« Pirate » sourit elle en voyant un navire s 'éloigner à l'horizon.

Un navire avec des voiles noires.


End file.
